inoubattlewanichijoukeinonakadefandomcom-20200213-history
Tamaki Hinoemata
Tamaki Hinoemata '( ''Hinoemata Tamaki) is a supporting character of Inō Battle wa Nichijō-kei no Naka de. She is the ex-girlfriend of Shizumu Sagami and an old friend of Jurai Andō from middle school. Appearance Tamaki is a beautiful girl with light brown hair that is usually tied into a side ponytail and green eyes. She prefers a more conservative look in clothing as she chooses to wear long sleeve shirts and long skirts that barely shows her skin. Personality Tamaki is a very kind and cheerful girl who tends to speak in Fukushima dialect, a trait she gained from living with her grandparents, who were born in the Fukushima Prefecture and she considers it as her charm point. Kanzaki Tomoyo once described her way of speaking as that of an old lady. Once in middle school, Jurai Andō described her as the ideal girlfriend, however, after her break up with Shizumu Sagami, another part of her personality was exposed. She was a very manipulative and deceptive girl. Moreover, she showed a vengeful and egoist side, trying to hurt Jurai even though her break up with Sagami wasn't his fault. She mostly never attends Fallen Black's reunions, but when she does, she pretends to be a cheerful boy and also changes her dialect to standard Japanese. History Life in Middle School and a certain incident Three years ago, Tamaki was living with her grandparents. She was at her second year in middle School. At that time, she was known as '''Tamaki Futaba and she was dating Shizumu Sagami. One day, she found her boyfriend being intimidated by some middle schoolers from another school, so she decided to make them leave. Since Jurai Andō was the one nearest to Sagami at the moment and also was wearing the same uniform as the bullies, Tamaki punched him first, knocking him out in the process. After apologizing to Jurai, she and Sagami introduced themselves and became friends with Jurai. The three of them, alongside Hatoko Kushikawa, became really close, often spending time together after school. Jurai considered Sagami and Tamaki to be the ideal couple and was really happy for them. They hanged out a lot of times and even went together to a summer festival once. One day, Tamaki asked Jurai out to the movies, where she acted in a flirtatious way and teased him about looking like a couple, but Jurai was not okay with the situation since he felt he was betraying Sagami for not telling him anything. But then, Tamaki reassured him that she was joking and only wanted his help in getting a present for Sagami because his birthday was coming. Jurai then calmed down and understood the situation. Tamaki told him she wanted to get a specific film frame that the cinema was giving away to those who came to see the movie. After the movie ended, Jurai opened the gift bag and took out the film frame which was inside. Jurai thought he had no luck and apologized because even though what was printed on the film frame wasn't a background scene, it was an unpopular character, however Tamaki told him that character was Sagami's favorite one. She happily hugged Jurai, who hugged her back reflexively, but then, he just kept hugging her, not letting her look back and watch the scene in front of them. In front of them were Sagami and other girl, who had come to see the movie too. After making sure they left, Jurai let Tamaki go, she asked him what was wrong with him, but Jurai just answered that Tamaki was so cute that he couldn´t hold back, making her blush. A few days later, the day of Sagami's birthday, Tamaki sent him an email telling him about how Sagami was happy and how really grateful she was to Jurai, and also wishing for him to get a good girlfriend one day. One rainy evening, Tamaki appeared in front of Jurai's home completely wet from the rain and looking very depressed. Jurai invited her in and gave her a change of clothes after letting her take a shower. When he asked her about what was wrong with her, she mentioned Sagami dumped her for another girl. Incidentally, Jurai remembered the incident in the cinema and mentioned the other girl's name, which was Kokoro Yusa. This made Tamaki start bombarding him with questions about the other girl. He mentioned he saw Sagami and that girl together and apologized for not telling her about it. After some silence, Tamaki mentioned her difficult family situation. She told him about how her mother was involved with many men and how she didn't know who her real father was and how they were always changing places. She mentioned how she was not loved by her parents and how they were abusing her, mentioning she was being hit and burned with cigarettes, this being the reason for her conservative look in clothing. Tamaki began crying and asked herself why everything had to end this way. She began to wonder if she was the one to blame, but Jurai tried to comfort her, telling her that she was not at fault and the only one to blame was Sagami. Tamaki thanked him and told him he was a good person. She hugged him and asked him to stay like that for a time. Jurai reflexively hugged her back. She asked him if he found her cute, Jurai said yes and then, Tamaki asked if he liked her, Jurai said yes again. Tamaki said she was happy and closed her eyes, bringing her lips closer to his, which made Jurai realize the only way to save Tamaki was by loving her. Giving her the love nobody gave her. He thought he liked Tamaki and decided not to let anyone hurt her again. However, at that moment, Sagami's voice was heard. He said what he was feeling wasn't love, but sympathy. Seeing Sagami, Tamaki pushed Jurai away and tried to make it look liket it was Jurai who hugged her. Sagami was very cold and indifferent to Tamaki, who could only apologize and ask for his forgiveness, mentioning that she only likes Sagami. He didn't pay attention to her words and told Jurai that now he should understand what kind of woman Tamaki was. He mentioned she was just a frivolous woman who opens her heart and her legs to any man who treats her like a princess. When Sagami was about to leave, Tamaki caught him by the hand, asking him in tears to wait and listen to her. Sagami told her coldy that he hates her now and doesn't want anything to do with her anymore. Sagami told her to conserve all the gifts he gave her because he didn't want anything touched by her filthy hands. Finally, he told her their relationship ended there and left the house. Tamaki fell to the ground and Jurai rushed outside to catch up with Sagami. When Jurai pressed Sagami to explain himself about everything, he mentioned the reason behind their break up. Sagami told Jurai about how he saw an email in her cellphone that proved that she was having an affair with another man named Zenya Aragaki. Sagami mentioned that judging by the content of the mail which contained a lot of heart shaped symbols, one could tell they were very friendly and had a good relationship. Jurai didn't want to believe it at first, but soon realized that it was true due to Tamaki's behavior earlier. Sagami told him she was that kind of woman and bet she mentioned the abuse she was receiving from her parents, but Sagami asked him if he ever saw such bruises. Jurai questioned him if he was trying to imply it was a lie, but Sagami said he didn't care if it was true or not, since it was no longer his business. Trying to find logic to the whole situation, Jurai realized that Tamaki wasn't the perfect girl he idealized. He realized she was just a normal girl who looked for another man because her boyfriend was such a jerk who didn't care for her. Believing that Tamaki did all this because she was frustrated with Sagami for not showing her love or paying her attention, Jurai tried for the last time to convince Sagami to star things over with her, believing that they still could patch things up, but to no avail. Sagami told him that was just wishful thinking and he couldn't bring himself to like Tamaki again because she had an affair. Jurai tried to argue that Tamaki only had a date with that other man and something like that could not be called having an affair because they didn't go that far, but Sagami angrily told him not to underestimate the word virgin. He told Jurai that a virgin was not only pure in body, but also in mind. If one of the two was lacking, then you couldn't be a true virgin. Sagami said that a girl like that was just another man in his eyes. Jurai angrily shouted back, saying that Sagami was in no position to say such nonsense because he was at fault too. However, Sagami responded he had a right to say all that because he was a reader. Sagami explained that a reader was an egocentric, selfish and irresponsible existence, a being that didn't have any obligation and only had the right to choose. When the cold truth finally hit Jurai, he understood that Sagami and Tamaki's relationship was over from the start, it was destined to fail from the exact moment they met. A girl who only was in love with the idea of being in love and a boy who rejects love because he only sees it as part of the entertainment. There was no doubt that such a relationship where neither of the two understood each other was going to end in a decisive rupture. The realization of this harsh reality greatly affected Jurai's mind, leading him to a very depressed state. When Jurai returned home, Tamaki was gone and she never responded his calls again. After the divorce of her parents, she ended up in custody of her mother and her surname changed to Hinoemata. After that, she moved to another town alongside her mother. Joining the Fairy War and meeting Jurai Andō again Three years later, Tamaki joined the Fairy War and became a member of Fallen Black, however, she never attended the meetings of the group and followed her own agenda. After befriending Mirei Kudō in social network, she awakened Mirei's power and then instigated her anonymously to fight the literature club. One day, when Jurai Andō was having fun alongside Tomoyo Kanzaki in a park, they happened to meet Tamaki. Jurai, who was frozen upon meeting her, asked her when she had returned, but Tamaki told him she was only staying at her grandparents' house for a few days. Jurai was surprised with her considerably bad Fukushima dialect, but Tamaki mentioned she didn't notice it herself. Jurai introduced her to Tomoyo as an old acquaintance from middle school and although they talked normally, Tomoyo was able to notice that in contrast to Tamaki's cheerful attitude, Jurai was somewhat tense. After talking for some minutes, Tamaki excused herself, saying she needed to go back. Seeing Jurai so nervous, she told him that she wasn't angry with him or Shizumu Sagami anymore, but before leaving, she added that things once broken, can never be repaired. After she left, Tomoyo inquired him about her, but Jurai just told her that she was Sagami's ex-girlfriend from middle school, but didn't mention the circumstances behind it. When Hatoko was abducted by mistake by Fallen Black, Hajime Kiryū asked for Tamaki's whereabouts, but Fantasia mentioned that Tamaki didn't want to take part in Hajime's plan and didn't come. Lost Regalia against Dark and Dark At some point, Tamaki revealed herself as a girl to the other members of Fallen Black. After the group's break up, she chose to side with Hajime Kiryū and Yanagi Akutagawa. However, she alongside Yanagi were only pretending to join Hajime. They actually were spies and were reporting Hajime's actions to Hitomi. After the Cultural Festival, when the world was altered and everyone's personalities and appearances changed due to the uncontrolled Root of Origin, Tamaki was wandering around the school. Just when Sayumi Takanashi was about to confess to Jurai Andō, with the intention of clearing the whole mess and also accepting her own feelings in the process, Tamaki suddenly intervened. Alluding that a girl's romantic problems causing the distortion of the world was just a boring and cheap turn of events, she used her power to negate the effects of Root of Origin, returning everything to normal. Then, she took Jurai to the riverside where she revealed herself as an ability user and also as the seventh member of Fallen Black, Lost Regalia, immediately challenging him to a battle. Having asked Yanagi to use his power to create a uninhabited city, she isolated Jurai from the rest of the world and trapped him in that city alongside her. There, she began to attack Jurai, who only could run because of Lost Regalia and Dead Space limiting his movements. He couldn't pick any kind of weapon because they disintegrate at contact and he couldn't attack physically. Also, due to asking Aki Natsu to observe Jurai and analyze his power beforehand, Tamaki knew everything about Jurai's power, including the details about Dark and Dark of the End. Using her power Lost Regalia, she blocked Jurai from using his power. Because there were no exits in the city, Jurai only could run from Tamaki, who was attacking him using gusts of high wind created by Akutagawa's power. When she cornered him, she approached him with a metal bat, saying she would make it quick. Then, Jurai asked her why she was taking her revenge on him and not Shizumu Sagami. She didn't want to answer, but Jurai told her it was because she was scared of facing Sagami again. Jurai said that she was scared of facing Sagami because he no longer cared about her and couldn't care less about her revenge. For that reason, she chose Jurai, because, unlike Sagami, she could hurt him emotionally. Tamaki just laughed at this and told Jurai he was just like his second year middle school self. Tamaki and Jurai began talking about the affaire incident from three years ago. Tamaki angrily shouted that she tried her best to be Sagami's ideal girlfriend and it wasn't fair to blame her for one mistake. She criticized the fact that Sagami was doing the same, but in the end, he wasn't blamed for nothing. When Tamaki tried to kill Jurai with the metal bat, he strongly embraced her and quickly sent a message to Chifuyu. He instructed her to open a portal right under them which lead to the dimension where Jurai's burning arm was sealed when Sayumi cut his arm due to Dark and Dark of the End's inextinguishable black flames. Jurai told Tamaki that they would fall together into a blazing hell. Tamaki tried to escape, but to no avail. When they were falling, Tamaki began to cry for Sagami's help. Jurai noted that if she had done that since the beginning, maybe she, Sagami and him could have had a different ending. Then, Tamaki lost consciousness due to the shock. When she woke up, she was at the riverside alongside Jurai and Sagami. She was confused and frightened because of Sagami's presence. She couldn't say a word and wasn't able to look at him in the eye. Sagami approached her and told her he was not going to apologize. However, even though he was not going to apologize, he was going to thank her. He thanked Tamaki for liking him, for going out with him, for doing so many things for him and for trying to love him, mentioning he was really happy with her. Sagami told her they shall change and stopped being trapped by the past. Tamaki began to cry and apologized for everything, bowing her head deeply. And with that, the three friends finally made amends. Shortly after, Tamaki was devoured by a black hole which appeared out of nowhere in front of both Jurai and Sagami, effectively killing her. Due to the Fairy War's rules, she was revived with both her memories and power erased. Power and Abilities Lost Regalia Tamaki's ability is Lost Regalia ''( Dare mo suwaranai gyokuza (Rosuto Regaria),lit. "The throne where no one is seated"). ''Her power allows her to negate events which she considers as typical and too convenient. She has used this ability to negate the effects of other people's powers, such as the case of Takanashi Sayumi's Root of Origin or to forbid people from activating their powers, such as Umeko Tanaka or Andō Jurai. Trivia * Tamaki's power was named by Hajime Kiryū. ** Hajime compared Tamaki and Umeko Tanaka as the Three of Spades and the Joker respectively in the Daifugō card game. His reasoning being that even though the Three of Spades is the weakest card, at the end it's the only card that can defeat the Joker, the strongest card. * Tamaki appears in the credits of the final episode of the anime where she is seen backwards behind Shizumu Sagami, who is wearing his middle school uniform. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Superpower Users Category:Fallen Black